


Freak!!

by invitationless



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip, i don’t know what encouraged me to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invitationless/pseuds/invitationless
Summary: The two get into a dispute and Semi Eita pulls a Taylor swift
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 21





	Freak!!

“Freak”

The arguments kept happening more and more often and it left both of them in a constant sadness and worry of something happening to their relationship. Shirabu was working at the hospital more and more often and semi didn’t feel like the “spark” they had was there anymore, but still loved him regardless. One night shirabu came home late as he always did recently and banged his head against the front door the apartment, seeing his bf passed out on the couch. He went to wake him up carefully to get him into their shared bed. The ash blonde jolted and slapped him across the face leaving a small red mark on the bloated cheek. “What the fuck, Eita?” Kenjirou retorted back, in pain. Eita looked down at his hand and came to the realisation of what he just did. He slapped his own boyfriend. He tried to speak up and apologise but shirabu didn’t let him. “Talk to me when you’ve stopped being a freak, I’m going to bed.” He walked off into the bedroom by himself.

Moments later, Eita is more awake and starts tearing up and deciding to write a new song, as a concert was coming up and ur needed new material. He decided to write about the occurrence that just happened. After brainstorming ideas, he came up with the final idea and started to write it down into his journal. “Don’t cry, I am just a freak” was repeated a few times, that was the main lyric, kind of like the chorus of the song. 

The concert comes round and the ‘couple’ barely talked other than arranging chores around the shared apartment. Eita and the bassist were setting up the equipment in the venue as the other two didn’t arrive yet. After the set up and mic checks, Semi decided to head down to the local bar before the concert started to get a few shots, he needed it after he found out from Taichi that kenjirou was gonna be there. 

A steady walk back and the concert lights had just turned on and he heads through the fire exit on to the stage. “Hello everyone, thank you for coming, we are the muses and we are gonna be opening with a song I just wrote recently from my heart, hope you enjoy!” Semi says to audience and the music starts playing and eventually starts to sing. It got to the bridge before the chorus and Eita was looking into the crowd and his eyes come in contact with the one and only Shirabu Kenjirou. His eyes widened as his singing got more intense and grabbing the microphone stand, not breaking eye contact with him at all.

The band got through the other songs really quickly coming up to the song they arranged for the backup singer, suguru daishou to get his chance in the spotlight, giving some time for Semi to go offstage and go meet shirabu. 

He ran into the guy and looked him in the eyes. He started mumbling “Listen I can explai-“ shirabu had cut him off. “That was really good...” “so you aren’t, mad at me?” Semi replies, confused as fuck. “No of course not you idiot, now let me apologise with a fucking hug” shirabu leaned in for a tight hug from his boyfriend. Happy ever after.

IM SORRY THE ENDING WAS SO SHORT IM BAD AT ROMANTIC STUFF, I HOPE U LIKED THIS!!!


End file.
